


Gods Of The Arena

by Sicarius_M_Fang



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood and Gore, Death, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:36:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2655584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sicarius_M_Fang/pseuds/Sicarius_M_Fang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Throughout our lives, we work to achieve greatness that many others have died for, whether that be through personal struggle, or completing some form of impossible task. </p><p>During the Rise of the Roman Empire, the Gladiator Games had been viewed as a form of entertainment to quell the fire that threatened to bring about chaos. The Gladiators themselves had been brought from all corners of the Empire, forcibly uniting them under a common goal, and that was either die at the hands of a fellow competitor, or climb the ranks and be remembered throughout history as a God amongst men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gods Of The Arena

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been something stuck in my mind for the past while.  
> If it receives positive feedback i will be more than happy to continue writing and am more than happy to accept any suggestions anyone has.
> 
> Please, Read and Enjoy

There was something about the way that the sun shone down and illuminated the valley below that reminded him of a much simpler time. He sat atop his steed, looming over the camp that held his troops, awaiting word from the heart of the empire. 

“Sir, I believe it’s time we head back to camp.” The serene silence had been broken by the sound of his second in command, who evidently did not seem to know his place just yet. With a silent growl, he got off his horse, directing his glare at the younger man, who did nothing but stand at the position of attention, gulping nervously as he visibly shook 

“Th-they are waiting to receive word regarding our next plan of attack.”  
He stayed silent for a moment; a stoic gaze etched across his features “Of course they are. Damn fools can’t even think for themselves.”

As they both began to make their way back to his tent, he looked to the sky and thought about how he had managed to be in his current position, considering how many times he had almost lost his life in the arena. Thinking of his time as a gladiator had brought a smile to his face, looking up to the sun and reminiscing to the first time he had been thrust into the arena.

(20 years prior)

He stumbled forward as one of the heavily armored guards shoved him into the ring, landing on his hands, slicing up the skin as he let out a quiet groan. He had begun hyperventilating as he reached up and tugged off the wrappings that had blinded him. 

His vision was blurry, eyes trying to readjust to the sudden influx of light, almost immediately regretting his decision as he looked around and noticed that he had been shoved into an arena, the roar of the crowd deafening. 

He slowly stood up on shaky legs, looking around and noticing that there had been a few other people stood beside him, the same lost look across their faces. It didn’t take a scholar to realize why they were all there, considering the rusted out swords that had been scattered all across the floor. 

“SILENCE!”

A voice boomed throughout the arena, all of its’ occupants looking to where the voice resonated from. It was easy for the most of the occupants to immediately recognize the Emperor, donned in his most regal attire to… “welcome” the new occupants to the arena.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you, our new gladiators.” 

As the crowd began to burst out in excitement, the few gladiators had took it upon themselves to slowly move to the dropped weapons, if they could even call them that. The Emperor continued to introduce the new additions to their arena, while they began to move towards the center, waiting for whatever was in store for them.

The introduction had been anything but brief, the Emperor rambling on about the strength of the empire and how it’s been thriving since the rebellion had been crushed. This didn’t mean much to the prisoners considering the fact that they had been forcibly dragged here, and now had to serve as a form of entertainment. 

Of course, while many believed that their ruler enjoyed the sound of his own voice, it was quite obvious that he could only talk for so long before it was time to begin. The six looked up to the Emperor as he gave them a smile, one which promised pain.

There wasn’t much that the young man had feared, considering he had lived most of his life as a wanderer, hoping to find his place somewhere in the Empire… Of course he never expected that he was going to have to earn his title as a God of the Arena. The path was going to be a difficult one, forged by treachery and blood, but he knew what was at stake.  
Now he just had to hope that he survived long enough to achieve the fame he so desired.


End file.
